


In sickness and in health

by mykmyk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a very good doctor and the worst patient ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenArchitect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/gifts).



> Written for the lovely nerdwithapen/GreenArchitect as a very belated birthday gift.  
> Hope you will like it, my dear!  
> Beta'd by the best snowflake, thank you!

John woke up and knew something was wrong. Not just because Sherlock wasn’t in bed. It was because he had a headache, stuffy nose, and a sore throat. John groaned loudly and tried to get up, but failed miserably.

“Fuck,” he murmured and closed his eyes. It really wasn’t a good time to be sick. They needed him at the clinic. London was in the middle of the flu season.

John tried to get up again, this time successfully. He put on his robe and slowly went to the bathroom to have a nice hot shower.

* * *

 

Sherlock was in the kitchen, making some tea and toast. He heard the shower running so he knew John was up and ready for breakfast. Sometimes Sherlock liked to surprise John with breakfast. It was one of those days.

He was busy with spreading butter on the toast when John finally came into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” said John, and Sherlock turned to him.

John looked awful. He was pale and had bags under his eyes. His voice sounded as if talking was very painful for him.

John was sick.

And Sherlock wasn’t surprised. It was the flu season after all and John spent a lot of time at the clinic, where he was surrounded by sick patients. And two days ago he came from work soaking wet because he forgot his umbrella. This stupid idiot didn’t even take a cab back home.

“Morning, John. Sit down and eat some toast. I will make you tea with honey.”

“Thank you, Sherlock,” rasped John.

“I think you should stay at home today.”

“I can’t. They need me at the clinic.”

“No, they need a healthy doctor, not a person who is too weak to stand for more than 5 minutes.”

“Sherlock,” tried John, but Sherlock had none of it.

“You stay at home. Husband’s order.”

John smiled a bit.

“Okay. If you insist.”

“I will call Sarah and you drink your tea. Then go back to bed.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t be cheeky,” said Sherlock and kissed John on the head.

* * *

 

Sherlock and John had been together for years now, but it was the first time when John was sick, so Sherlock didn’t really know what to expect.

Lots of tea and sleep, that’s for sure. And tissues, lots of tissues.

But he didn’t expect that John would be the worst patient ever.

* * *

 

“Sherlock, can you open the window? It’s too hot here.”

_Five minutes later…_

“Sherlock, can you close the window? I’m freezing here. Why did you even open it, you know I’m sick.”

* * *

 

“Sherlock, can you make me more tea? Thank you, love.”

“And can you bring me some biscuits?”

“Haven't we any chocolate ones? No? Couldn't you ask Mrs Hudson if she has any?”

Mrs Hudson didn’t have any biscuits, so Sherlock went to the nearest Tesco.

“Sherlock, where have you been? I wanted to tell you I don’t need these biscuits anymore. But more tea would be lovely.”

* * *

 

“I’m bored, Sherlock. Can you turn on the telly?”

“It’s too loud, can you turn the volume down?”

“It’s too quiet, where’s the remote, Sherlock?”

“There’s nothing interesting here. Can you turn it off?”

* * *

 

“Oh God, it tastes bloody awful. I hate these hot drinks, why didn’t you buy the tablets?”

* * *

 

At the end of the day Sherlock was knackered. Taking care of sick John was more exhausting than running after criminals.

When he finally came to bed, John was already sleeping and snoring.

Sherlock smiled and kissed John’s forehead.

Yes, it’d been a very hard day, and he knew the next day probably would be the same, but he knew he would do everything for his John.

Even if everything meant going to Tesco to get some another sort of biscuits.

 


End file.
